


At The Feet of Her Quarry (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drow, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/F, Foot Fetish, Half-Elves, Hypnotism, Podolatry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: Lilah, the half-elven sleuth, is hunting for someone, but the only clue she has is... a boot! Will she be able to find her quarry? And what secrets (and enchantments) is she gonna be faced with once she finds them?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	At The Feet of Her Quarry (Commission)

It's common sense across the lands far and wide that if you want to track someone (or something) down, you need a proper ranger for the job. And while that belief isn't wrong, these are some tasks that require a little more... Creativity.

It turned out that one needs more than just a piece of clothing and a characteristic scent to track someone down, but Lilah wasn't going to let that deter her. Sure, the bubbly half-elf was more than happy to put her services to good use, if it meant uncovering a mystery or... something. But she couldn't help but think she was being either tested or pranked.

"I mean," she thought out loud to herself; "they could've given me more than just a boot."

The more Lilah thought about her predicament, the funnier it sounded to her. Tracking down a bandit with pretty much nothing for a clue except a single boot? Her contractors were pretty confident in her ability to sniff her way to victory. She was happy to work for them -- not only the payment was good, she was also just happy to do it anyway --, but the task was pretty unfair.

Did it even matter, though? For Lilah, there's no reason to complain about anything. Life is good, and she's constantly happy. If she can't find her quarry, there's no shame in calling it an unsuccessful mission.

Seeing the positive side of life is Lilah's thing. Following an accident that shut down some of her mind's capabilities, the perky green-haired half-elf marvels at her inability to take anything seriously... Even when this comes to her own detriment. The good part was when she could make someone's day brighter, even if it comes with a side of mischief and shenanigans. The bad part... Well, there was no bad part.

As her big, bright blue eyes darted around the mountainside nature trail for signs of her quarry, Lilah did her best not to get distracted by the occasional small animal or the beauty of the flowers that blossomed with the early spring, though she couldn't help but pick up a fully bloomed lily along the way to adorn her own hair via propping it behind her ear, the bright baby pink of its petals caressing the dark green of her hair.

And then, it was right back to the hunt.

"Why would someone try to catch someone with nothing but a boot, though?" She kept questioning herself, intrigued and amused. It was a pretty boot, too: clearly a feminine foot, going by the shape, the girth of the ankle piece and the structure of the surprisingly sexy heel under that knee-high barrel. "Maybe they're looking for a sexy bandit they need picked up for interrogation?" She entertained herself with the thought, trying to imagine what the owner of that footwear could look like.

All that entertaining thinking, she knew, was to keep her from doing the obvious, since she only had two ways of tracking someone with a single boot: footprints on the moist ground, and smell. And as the nature trail climbed up the mountain and the road became rocky, it wouldn't be long until the footprints disappeared. She could detect the funny pattern of someone walking up that trail with a heeled boot on one foot, and a bare other foot, which was the tell that she was on the right track, but that pattern would soon disappear up the rocks.

Which meant she would have to smell the boots.

With her extremely powerful smelling, Lilah could sense a faint perfume in the air. It was a nice, somewhat floral scent that, she knew, didn't come from the lily on her head, or any other flower around her. And since she knew she was on the right track, she could only imagine it was her quarry. "Alright, perfumed lady, it's on," the ranger smirked to herself before bringing the boot closer to her face. Yes, it was a crazy thing to do, but her job depended on it.

And then the fragrance hit her like a runaway train. She expected that boot to smell like anything but that: there was a striking perfume on that leather that not only matched the scented trail, but inebriated Lilah's mind with racing thoughts, so much so that she had to bring the boot away from her face for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"WHOA," she told herself as her blood rushed a little faster, and she could feel herself blush. "This is... nice," she told herself before slowly, timidly bringing the boot back up to her face, and taking her time to take in that scent. The particular perfume coming off that footwear made her mind wander, and suddenly the notion of a sexy bandit wasn't so far fetched or joke-like anymore. And when she finally managed to bring that boot away from her face, after taking in more and more of that perfume, she knew she had to go all the way tracking that scent.

And it only got stronger as Lilah went up the rocky mountainside trail, until she found another plain area where the ground was wet and fluffy again, and a small river coming from atop the mountain flowed into what seemed to be a natural cavern. Again her blue eyes darted around to take in the scenery, as she gingerly made her way up to the entrance of the cavern and peeked inside.

While she could see the shaft that led deeper into the mountain, the sight of the ‘entrance hall' was most striking. A natural pool of clear water formed on one side of the cavern, and the light reflected onto the rocks across the room, making the walls shimmer and glow with prismatic patterns. But even more than that: that perfume! It was stronger than before, and Lilah knew what it meant: her quarry had been there very recently!

Shaking her head in order not to get distracted by the visuals, and bursting at the seams with happiness that she'd found her target, she darted down the cavern shaft and followed the obvious path, making sure to follow the scent of perfume so she wouldn't go down the wrong route. The winding paths of what appeared to be mining tunnels eventually ceased to display the bountiful nature coming from outside, turning into a dull greyish brown of man-made ducts, and if not for the inebriating perfume, Lilah knew she would get lost in an instant. Making sure to leave marks on the path so she would know the way back, the ranger continued down the rocky path, the anticipation of meeting the person she hunted down building up. And that perfume, getting stronger and stronger with every new curve of the shaft, every new stretch of a new tunnel...!

Until, suddenly, light.

Lilah winced for a moment, as the brightness hit her eyes, and yet she couldn't feel wind on her skin, which signaled she still wasn't outside. Eventually, she managed to figure out where she was: a wide open area, filled with lamps that brightened what almost looked like a sanctuary. The water that flowed from the entrance hall coursed through this clearing, forming a river of clear blue water that went farther than the eye could follow. Raised platforms had what seemed to be outposts, though all of them were apparently empty, given the lack of activity.

"Wow, what a... pretty place!" Lilah muttered to herself as she carefully made her way up to the river. The water was so clean, she could see her reflection in it, and then the rocks below, despite the flowing current. "If this is a hideout, it's a pretty one. A pretty hideout for a pretty bandit..."

The ranger couldn't help but look at the boot she held again. By that point she'd forgotten about how silly it was to have nothing but a piece of footwear to track someone down; she was just hooked on that mysterious perfume that, by now, permeated the whole air. It was almost as if her quarry was right there by her side. In a way, part of her was.

Lilah brought the boot up to her face again and took in the scent of her target once more. Not to identify it anymore, but because it was too good. It somehow clouded her senses, rendered her addicted to that fragrance. Like all her favorite flowers had been squashed into a single essence, and it coated that boot and wafted in the air around her. It wasn't a magical essence -- Lilah knew better --, but it certainly felt like it, because she didn't feel like letting go--

"HEY!" A feminine voice rang from a couple of feet away from her. "What are you DOING?!"

Out of shock, Lilah gasped and almost dropped the boot in the water, but in fumbling with it, she ended up hugging it even closer to her body. Flustered, the half-elf stared in the direction of the voice and attempted to reply... But the words got caught in her throat as the green-haired beauty ended up mesmerized by the sight.

Before her stood a beautiful elf of dark grayish-blue skin and titanium white waist-long hair, tied in an orderly ponytail; bright silver eyes that seemed to reflect the river current, flashing Lilah like breight beacons -- a drow. Although she did look like a rogue of sorts, as she was dressed in light armor of black and silver, in patterns that looked like the cuirass of a tarantula and tights of the same black, she also had an aura of nobility and seduction, as she stood on high-heeled, knee-high boots that accentuated the shape of her legs.

"Speak up!" The drow commanded again, taking a step towards Lilah, who smiled absent-mindedly, clutching the boot even closer to herself... Before connecting the dots inside her head.

"I... think this is yours?" Lilah pointed to the boot she held close to her chest, flashing the drow a yellow smile.

"It... is," the dark elf replied; "I was caught in an ambush and, comically so, lost this foot of my pair of boots along the way. You've come all the way from the town to give it to me?"

Lilah was conflicted. The elf's story seemed believable. And she didn't look to be a bandit in any way, though her fashion sense could make her look a little shady, but it came with being a drow. "I was told to come after you to bring you to the town," the ranger admitted; "but you... don't seem to be a thief like they told me."

"Don't believe everything they tell you, pretty girl," the drow approached her with seductive steps, strutting towards the already charmed ranger until they were pretty much touching chests. "Some never-do-wells wear the brightest smiles and ask for the fairest tasks. Say, though... By what name goes my chaser?"

"M-Me?" The half-elf smiled nervously, though the way her heart jumped would tell a different story. "I'm... Lilah!"

"Vyrileen," the drow replied instantly, peering into Lilah's soul with her bright silver eyes and smiling seductively at her. As the dark-skinned beauty leaned even closer into her, the ranger could feel her perfume -- that same floral scent that had inebriated her since she first brought the leather of the lost boot up to her face. "Now we're on a first-name basis, isn't it great?"

"I think it is!" Lilah blurted out, trying to blink her way back to reality, as if she could tell she was entranced by the enthralling creature before her.

"I'm so glad we agree!" Vyrileen snickered cutely before bringing her face closer to Lilah's, their noses almost touching. The ranger could feel the drow's cold breathing caressing her face, which made her heart race even faster. "Now, Lilah... Tell me... What were you doing with my boot? It didn't look like you were about to... wear it or anything..."

Again the green-haired huntress blinked, connecting the words in her head. "It was the only thing they gave me as a lead on you... And... Well, it smells pretty good...!"

"Oh! You like my perfume?" The drow purred at Lilah, squinting at the half-elf while casting her that sultry little smirk that made the ranger's blood rush. "Call me vain, but... I like to feel pretty... In case a little honey bee like you flies into my nest."

And with that, filled to the brim with confidence, Vyrileen leaned into Lilah even harder, and their lips touched. The ranger gasped as another high of happiness filled her mind as the drow caught her lower lip with her lips, pulling it softly and tasting the balm on her mouth before reeling back and purring at the completely smitten archer.

"You... definitely ARE pretty..." Lilah finally answered as their lips came apart. "And, whoa, did that taste good."

"I know, right?" Vyrileen continued to tease her, before one of her fingers reached under Lilah's chin, caressing her neck softly while those bright silver beads pierced her gaze. "I bet the pair of boots I'm wearing right now smell and taste just as good."

"R-Really?" Lilah blushed. "Well, they must be pretty perfumed then!"

"Don't you want to check for yourself?" The seductress smirked devilishly at Lilah, who could then swear she saw those silver beads flash for half a second. "Kneel."

Slowly but surely, Lilah felt her knees giving out on her, and she slowly kneeled before Vyrileen as if it was her second nature. Staring into her seducer's eyes at all times, the hunter slowly lowered her body and stood on one knee before her. When their gazes disconnected, Lilah's eyes moved to the drow's feet, as the dark elf parted her legs softly and allowed the green-haired half-elf to bring her hands to the barrel of her boot.

The ranger's fascination with her foot led Vyrileen to raise her boot and bring it closer to Lilah's face. Not in any way aggressive -- loving, even. The half-elf cradled the drow's leg with her palms and held it up so she could bring her face closer to that boot, taking in the sweet scent of her perfume. It wasn't just inebriating, it was intoxicating and alluring in every way. Lilah could feel her arousal clouding her better senses, and even that wasn't enough to stop her from inching even closer to the drow's foot.

Before she knew it, Lilah had her cheek pressed into Vyrileen's leg, feeling the leather against her skin and the perfume the drow used all over her body. With a purr, the ranger allowed herself to explore that foot, brush her lips over the leather, and then find the surprisingly delicate heel that adorned the sole of her footwear.

"I see," Vyrileen purred to herself, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she admired how Lilah gave her foot its much due attention. "Let me sit down so you can keep worshipping that..."

Vyrileen didn't have to walk away from Lilah to have herself a seat. Right by her side, a stony protrusion right by the river would do just fine. The ranger followed her, pivoting on her knees as the drow sat on that rock and crossed her legs, giving Lilah free rein to do as she pleased.

Without thinking twice, Lilah brought her face up to the drow's heel again, brushing her lips and copping a taste of the leather. The perfume had full control of the bubbly huntress now, as she allowed her tongue to taste that heel without reservations, prompting Vyrileen to chuckle. "Look at you," she said, "completely addicted to my little foot. What an adorable, silly little thing to obsess with."

Lilah whimpered in equal parts embarrassment and arousal, as she stared up at Vyrileen and noticed her victorious smile, the sultry way she propped her head on her cupped hand and watched the helpless huntress taste her footwear. There was something encouraging about that look, almost as if the drow told the half-elf to carry on without saying any word.

With a purring chirp, the ranger parted her lips again, bringing the shaft of the heel into her mouth and allowing her tongue to trace its shape. The aroma from the leather invaded her palate and, unsurprisingly, that only made Lilah want more. Suddenly, she caught herself bringing the whole heel into her mouth, sucking on it passionately and allowing the fragrance to take over all of her senses. Her hands trailed up and down the barrel of Vyrileen's foot, caressing and massaging the back of her leg while her tongue circled the heel of her boot, and then traced a line from the very base of that boot all the way to the drow's ankle, before going back to the base and doing it all over again. "Wow..." Lilah finally piped up, staring up at Vyrileen again, almost asking for approval from the drow. "You smell so good... You taste good too...!"

"And that's just my boot," Vyrileen snickered. "I want to feel your tongue on my foot. Why don't you take it off?"

Leading Lilah into finding the right spot, the drow brought one of the ranger's hands up to the lace that tied the two ends of that boot together. Without thinking half a time, Lilah took hold of the loose end of the knot and pulled it undone. As the boot opened, the ranger slowly grabbed the footwear by the heel and started pulling it away from the drow, who even tilted her foot to help the green-haired beauty to do her part.

"Yes... I want to feel your skin on mine," Vyrileen continued to taunt Lilah, watching as the helpless ranger slowly undressed her leg. "I want to watch you worship my foot and enjoy every passing second..."

Vyrileen's taunts worked on Lilah like a charm: the more the drow spoke, the more the half-elf felt aroused. At the same time she was in a hurry to touch the rogue's skin, she wanted to savor the moment of slowly stripping her seductress of her second skin. Or, as she would realize, third: once the boot was no longer covering Vyrileen's leg, Lilah was met with the black pantyhose the drow wore below it.

That wasn't going to deter Lilah from appreciating it. When her face touched the pantyhose-clad leg of the drow succubus, the ranger couldn't help but rub herself all over her, feel the ruggedness of the fabric, grind her lips against it, allow her charm and the bouquet that had full control over her senses keep her drunk with lust and adoration. Another glance up at Vyrileen's eyes later, Lilah caught herself licking the breast of the drow's foot, drawing hums and coos from her seductress as she cupped the sole of her foot with her two hands.

"You're good at this," Vyrileen allowed herself a moment to close her eyes and enjoy the pampering, as Lilah covered the better part of the breast of her foot with licks and kisses, before she reached the tip of her foot. The half-elf's tongue then traced the shape of the drow's big thumb, drawing another moan from her. That was enough a sign of approval from Vyrileen for Lilah to keep going. Parting her lips again, the green-haired huntress enveloped the drow's big toe, sucking and licking it happily over the pantyhose, in adoration for the dark-skinned beauty's delicate foot. "Yeah, very good," the drow continued her thought as her head fell back and she took a longer breath out of sheer arousal.

Lilah's nails already clawed at Vyrileen's thighs in an attempt to remove the pantyhose when her mouth gave the other toes the same attention the big one was getting. Bringing all five of them into her mouth, the ranger suckled and grazed on the drow's skin, purring and cooing into the seductress' foot.

The dark-skinned beauty wasn't oblivious to the little ranger's needs. Taking the time and the care to uncross her legs, Vyrileen raised her skirt to allow Lilah to take notice of two things: the presence of garter belts connecting her pantyhose to the garter that adorned her waist, and the absence of panties. That alone was enough to make Lilah's heart to skip another beat, as she breathed a little harder into the rogue's foot.

"Like what you see?" Vyrileen questioned while her hands moved to the garterbelts and did them away, while her new pet in the half-elf hunter placed another lick across the side of her foot, contemplating the strip going from the ball, through the inferior arch all the way to the heel. "Such a good little girl," the drow complimented with a purr as she started rolling the pantyhose starting from the thigh, and allowing the archer to do the rest.

There was a weird sense of desperation coming off the green-haired half-elf as she clawed at the loose pantyhose and started to pull it away from the drow's leg. Lilah didn't just WANT more of Vyrileen -- she NEEDED more. And as the extra fabric was no longer a factor, and Lilah could admire the delicateness of the drow's foot, the carefully crafted pedicure, the perfume coming off every pore of her skin, all the huntress could think about was the need to worship that rogue and her beautiful foot.

Vyrileen tilted her foot so it would point towards Lilah's face, and the half-elf wasted no time in giving her skin its due attention, taking in the scent of the perfume coming from the breast of her foot, Lilah allowed the drow to rub the sole all over her face, putting her tongue out and licking the underside of the dark-skinned beauty's foot, before she cupped her heel and pulled the drow's foot down a bit, licking the space between her toes, tracing their shapes wit the tip of her tongue, before raising her head to lick the breast of the drow's foot once more, this time feeling the softness of her dark velvety skin.

"Crud," the rogue finally grunted out of pleasure, her head thrown back again; "you really know what you're doing... I love the way you worship me... This feels sssssooooo good... What an educate tongue you have," she complimented, as Lilah brushed the thick of her tongue all over the drow's breast, showering her with love and adoration, before gripping the sexy heel of her foot again, this time a bit more vigorously, and enveloping all five of her toes at once, sucking them and sending her tongue to dance around them, one at a time. With a little effort, Lilah went the length of bringing even the ball of Vyrileen's foot into her mouth, feeling as the proximal pressed itself into her tongue, and yet she still attempted to lick the drow's instep, all while her hands ran across her skin and caressed her thigh, her calf, everything her palms could frisk that Vyrileen would allow her to touch (which was pretty much everything).

"I love what you're doing," Vyrileen stared back at Lilah, smirking seductively at her. As her silver eyes pierced the ranger's soul again, the half-elf could sense the malice and the lust oozing from her every pore. "But I want more from you. Lay down," she said, a soft flash of light sparking from her eyes again.

Lilah was compelled to follow. She didn't even question the order, adjusting herself on the rocky floor before finally laying perfectly prone for Vyrileen, who had her legs softly spread and gave the archer the best possible view of what she hid under her skirt... Before her whole sight was taken over by the sole of the drow's foot.

With a moan of delight, Vyrileen slowly lowered her foot onto Lilah's face, and the half-elf happily welcomed it with her mouth agape, proceeding to make out with the ball of her foot, licking her underfoot and rubbing her nose all over the velvety skin of her sole. A louder coo escaped the drow's throat as she moved her sole, allowing Lilah to gleefully lick her whole instep and nudge her sole like a needy kitten asking for pets. As the ranger softly clawed at the rock floor, she sent her tongue to trace the shape of the rogue's heel, before she again moved her foot and sent her toes to play with Lilah's lips once more, prompting the half-elf to lick her toes and the spaces between them as they arpeggiated the archer's lips.

Lilah could feel the rush of arousal get the best of her, as that tingly feeling between her legs was growing too much to hide. As she crossed her legs and brought one hand to her crotch, her other hand reached for the breast of Vyrileen's foot, caressing and petting it softly, while her mouth was busy with the drow's sole.

As the drow bent her toes, she allowed the half-elf to suckle on them again, and she didn't need to be commanded to do so. Lilah happily sent her tongue to pamper each of Vyrileen's toes, grooming each one of them with the tip of her tongue before she sucked on them, bobbing her head and bringing them into her mouth, pistoning the ball of the rogue's foot in and out of her mouth.

Finally, when Vyrileen raised her foot and brought it away from Lilah's mouth, the half-elf whimpered, begging for more, watching as a thin trail of saliva extended from the rogue's skin to her lips... Before the drow ultimately brought her sole down onto her once more, except this time, the dark-skinned beauty stepped on her cleavage, rubbing her sole all over the exposed skin of the ranger's chest.

"You're so cute, I could keep you for myself," the drow teased, sending her big toe to explore the depths of Lilah's cleavage, feeling as the horny ranger breathed deeply and squeezed her legs together. "It's a pity, really, that you're here to snatch me away and deliver me to law enforcement. I guess I should dress up again..."

That's when Lilah's hand reached for the drow rogue's leg, holding her in place before she even thought of walking away. And then, another lick to her Achilles' heel settled the deal. "You taste so good..."

"I know," Vyrileen claimed proudly, before leaning towards Lilah and casting mysterious smile at her. "And I want you to taste me... More... And forever. All you have to do is... Forget about your contract... And stay with me."

Something in the back of Lilah's mind told her it wasn't what she was meant to do. But being there with Vyrileen... Her perfume... The way she allowed the ranger to worship her... It made her so happy...

"I want to stay with you!" Lilah blurted before grazing again on the drow's heel. "Please let me stay... and... feel you on my skin... for as long as time allows...!"

Lilah knew there was something else speaking on her behalf, but for some reason, that was exactly what she felt she needed to do. And Vyrileen, too, knew that was the best choice the ranger could've made. Because she now had the huntress around her fingers.

And as she felt Lilah's step licking her instep again, Vyrileen knew she'd once again evaded law enforcement successfully...


End file.
